This Life is Killing Me
by Erik Thomas Stephans
Summary: Sequel to My Supposed Previous Life. Picked up right where the other one left off. Dorian Edmund Snape or should I say Salazar Slytherin? is up to something. But why does it inolve the Dark Lord? SLASH. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: Fever and Near Death

**This Life is Killing Me**

_By Angelis-Sensei

* * *

_

_**AN:**_ Alas, the sequel to _My Supposed Previous Life_ is composed. I was yelled at by one of my faithfuls, telling me that I left me I left the 'previous' at a horrible place. -chuckles- I like to mess with you all. Cliffhangers are done intentionally, you know!

Want me to get on with it, eh? I'm teeming with energy and inspiration now. It'll be pretty mad.

You guys wouldn't mind if I paired up the two, right? I mean, really… they might be able to trace themselves to each other… but it's so far off that it doesn't matter, right? I mean… they don't even look alike.. Bloody hell… I had Severus kissing Tom before, and no one squirmed… it's just one generation difference!

No one guessed as to who Dorian Edmund Snape was named after…. It's on purpose, and it's my two favourite people from old English/French stories. They're quite well-known, and listed in with those "classic" types. Come one.. SOMEONE should know!

* * *

Thank you to _SailorHecate_, again for beta-ing this for me.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

_Fever and Near Death _

**!-!**

There was a point at which Dorian was ready to run down to the infirmary with the poor boy. But it was at that very point that he got better. His fever was still raging, he was still gasping for breath, but he was awake now.

"_Calm now, my dear lord… calm down. Please. For me, dear lord,_" Dorian hissed slowly into Tom's ear, attempting to soothe him, running his hands through his hair and against his chest.

"Dorian… no… Salazar," Tom uttered, gazing hazily up at the other. "What's happening to me, Salazar?" He reached up to touch his great ancestor.

The elder grasped the hand and held it to his chest, caressing it gently. "It'll be fine, I'm sure of it… it's just your soul getting used to your body again. You might be aging a bit in the process - like I will do in time." His silky voice let out a purr-like chuckle. "Our old souls have to find a common ground with our young bodies. I'll have a harder time, if that helps you feel any better."

Tom panted, filling the silence with them. Screwing his eyes shut, the Dark Lord whimpered, his fever worsening. He felt like he was about to die!

"Must it hurt so?"

"I'm afraid so," Dorian grimaced, pulling a bit closer to the other. "You'll get through this, I'm sure of it."

"How sure? If I die or something like that, I'll come back and haunt you for doing this to me!" Tom managed, shifting a little, kicking off the silver and green bed covers.

The fan in the room was going at high speed, but it wasn't enough circulation to chill the room any bit at all. In fact, it might have made it worse being on. At least it wasn't too awfully stuffy, or Dorian would have taken the younger boy to the Medical Ward immediately.

"I'm sure enough to not worry about you coming back to haunt me. After all, if you 'died' you'd probably just end up as a dementor or vampire. Don't worry about it!" he waved it off like nothing.

Suddenly, Tom clutched at his own chest, and screamed out into the night.

Was this the end to his rule?

But it had only just begun. He screamed his throat dry, cracking roughly, making it known that he'd just lost the use of his throat temporarily. Yet he still screamed, albeit silently now.

This was nothing like he'd ever felt before - not even getting ripped from his own body was _this _painful!

When it became too much for him, the Dark Lord fell silent, and his mind and body began to shut down, his eyelids drooping shut, as he let out one final breath.

It was a night to remember. And Dorian Snape - or should I say Salazar Slytherin - was going to remember for the rest of his life:

The night that the Great Lord Voldemort met his fall for good. His Horcruxes had been destroyed all of them without his knowledge.

Dorian's mission was a success.

* * *

_**To Be Continued….**_


	2. Chapter 2: Third Time's the Charm

**This Life is Killing Me**

_By Angelis-Sensei

* * *

_

**_AN:_** Still no one has guessed as to who Dorian Edmund Snape was named after.

It was doneon purpose. The names are from old English/French novels. They're quite well-known, and listed in with those "classic" types. One of them are required for seniors at my school.Someone_should_ know! Feel free to guess!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_Third Time's the Charm_

**!-!**

_Dorian's mission was a success. _

**!-!**

_His mission – what was it?_ He was only to have the body of the Dark Lord die so that he may be reborn yet again.

_Why go through the hassle? _There were many reasons why. They were all the things that made him undertake this task. It was so that it would all be better in the end.

_Was it worth it?_ Of course. But only time would really tell.

_What exactly did it do for him?_ It gave his heir a body that would suit his needs much better.

_And why would the great Salazar Slytherin care about Tom Marvolo Riddle?_ It was because he was in love with his heir.

**!-!**

There was a threat that needed to be solved, and Dorian was the only one that could begin the winding path down toward the end. He was the one that would bring about the seemingly never-ending struggle between the light and dark they have always been against each other from the beginning of time.

Those two entities have always been warring. There was no truly good way to conclude such a thing. Everything takes less energy to go haywire than to exist in order. More thought, more effort, more of everything else was going to be needed to sort everything out this time.

He'd done it before, but this time would be harder. Exceedingly harder. It was because of the vast number of people on both sides.

Currently, everything looks a bit dismal, don't you think?

Wars... everywhere. Strife, death, scattered blood. And he was supposed to fix all of that. What a monumental task he had undertaken when he'd said those few words... oh-so-long ago.

**!-!**

When he woke, he felt light. A feeling that he hadn't felt in quite a while. There was something he was forgetting though. What was it?

Ah, yes. The night before. Suddenly, all the memories of the event flashed before him:

_The lack of breath. _

_The heat of the room. _

_Dorian's cool hands. _

_His threat. _

_Dorian's promise_.

_His "death"._

_Oh, Dorian._ Who would ever want to be away from such a marvellous creature as Dorian? Tom wouldn't, that was for sure. They'd only met yesterday, but it felt like forever. It was like they'd been together for centuries – maybe even millennia.

Dorian: the man who used to be Salazar Slytherin. The man whom he had always admired. The man that he was in love with.

It was overwhelming, all these fresh feelings coursing through his veins. It was threatening to overcome him. What was he to do?

Reaching up, he tried to call out for the being of his thoughts.

Was he still there? What did Dorian think of him now? Now that he was something undead? Had Dorian thought that he was really dead?

**!-!**

His plea came to be as:

_Oh, Dorian! I need thee now, oh Dorian! _

_Come upon me, Dorian! Find me, and wake me from this doubt, Dorian! _

_This wretched body of mine hungers for thine. _

_Please, Dorian... Don't be disgusted _by me... _I wish to love you. _

_Dearest Dorian, find me within myself._

_Where are you that I cannot see you? Forgive me if I've done something against thee... _

_I'll give thee everything. Everything that I can give, I'll give to thee._

_Anything, anything to be with thee again._

**!-!**

Alas! Dorian heard his plea, and reached to grasp his hand in return.

Upon their clasping of hands, the Dark Lord awoke to the most brilliant day that he'd ever seen. Light was flooding into the room that the two were occupying. Dazzling, beautiful, and dancing light it was.

Dorian's face came into his line of view, and he gazed upon the beautiful visage. Was there anything that could compete with such beauty as he?

"I love you, dear."

"And I to you, Tom."

Together this time, they fell asleep in each other's arms. This time it was a peaceful, harmonious slumber that would refresh them both.

* * *

_**To Be Continued….**_

There is a hint of the classics within this chapter. Some of you may be able to tell. Tell me what you think of the mood of the chapter as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**This Life is Killing Me**

By Angelis-Sensei

**AN:** Congrats to Junsui! I'm so glad you got it right. As promised, this is for you.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Nothing Like Love**

**!-!**

Together this time, they fell asleep in each other's arms. This time it was a peaceful, harmonious slumber that would refresh them both.

**!-!**

When they both woke together the following day, it was noon. Classes had already started. But no matter -- Severus would know why after Dorian had told him his plans for the night. In fact, he had ordered that Dorian (his son) should take the whole day off.

Seeing his son again, for the first time in so long gave Severus back some of his old hope that used to fire him on so greatly. The old burn was back, and making itself well-known to the few who knew him deeply.

All of these high hopes were pushing into Tom's mind all at once. There was nothing to really go against at the moment. Right now, nothing was… wrong with the world seemingly.

However, much farther away than one could imagine, the evil that Dorian suggest that would rise up was truly beginning to make it's first move. They had secured one of the Founder's icons, planning on using it for more than just what it was meant to be for. What would they use it for? Against Tom Riddle, of course -- so that they would be able to get the better of him and attack him on the sly. But then again, they weren't expecting Dorian to just reappear from nowhere. Did they even recognise him at all, even?

There was a distinct advantage to them not knowing that Dorian (or better known to them as Salazar) was still around to foil their operations.

**!-!**

"Dear…" Dorian murmured into Tom's ear late that night. "We need to go somewhere important tomorrow."

"Hmn?" Tom yawned, tying his black hair back as he did. He was worn out from being taken all over the castle, asking what they should do with certain things. "Where would it be?"

"I'm not… really sure at the moment… but there's something I came here for… and it's beginning to move quicker than I thought. I was hoping that it wouldn't be so soon that they started working towards their goal. But at least I felt it, nonetheless."

"Right, right…" Tom agreed, changing into his night wear, too tired to do anymore paperwork that he had been doing to make sure that he would get the DADA position the next year after the curse got Lucius kicked out. Damn curse was taking more effort that he previously figured.

"I was just hoping that could be able to go down to the place I feel them assembling around in attempts that we could stop them before they do anything more drastic than what they did in my old time."

"What did they do?" Tom's interest was perked. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to cause Salazar's resentment toward muggles and mudbloods.

"They attempted to kill me and take the very castle that we're in." Dorian patted the bed, gesturing for the other to sleep with him in the plush bed. "That's when Godric began to doubt me. He thought that when I was letting my basilisk loose, it was to kill the muggles and such. It wasn't, though… there were spies in the place of those children. It was one of their attempts to make me look bad. It worked."

Tom could see Dorian more as Salazar Slytherin at that point, when the other's eyebrows were knitted together in anger, frustration and fervent thought.

"What are we going to do about our bodies, though? I mean…" Tom trailed off, sitting on the bed next to Dorian, looking quizzical.

"There isn't much we can do, really… All we have to wait for is the physical changes. During them, we won't really be able to do as much as we are when we have our normal energies. All our energies will be devoted to the change, rather than just being expendable."

Dorian examined his lover closely. "You're beginning to change already, dear."

"What?" Tom demanded.

"You are! Your hair is greying," he laughed, tugging on one of the strands of loose grey hair. "Remember… you're in your seventies? Even though you may only start looking in your mid-age, since all of the extra stress that you've had makes you look older…"

"Well, that's not fair!" Tom pouted, sighing as he looked in a conjured hand mirror to examine his hair issue.

"It's human nature, dearest one," he smiled, pulling Tom to face him. "I think you look cuter with your hair like this… and you need to cut it, dear." Dorian twined his fingers in the said hair as he kissed the Dark Lord passionately.

**To Be Continued….**


End file.
